


MCU Dark Multiverse

by Cornholio4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti irondad, Dark Multiverse, Drabble, Not Team Iron Man Friendly, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Oneshot, Team Captain America, anti tony stark, parody of Team Iron Man fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: A parody of Team Iron Man fics.The worlds in the Multiverse which seems dead set on catering to Tony Stark’s ego and defiling characters, bashing Captain Steve Rogers for every action or word he has ever uttered.They all exist in Marvel’s Dark Multiverse.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	MCU Dark Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).



> I want to dedicate this to the memory of Ozzy the oldest dog here in my house, we had him for a good amount of years but he was getting old and unwell. After saying goodbye to him one last time, I was fine until I got to my bedroom and felt the tears. Ozzy will be missed and I hope he is happy and not in pain in the afterlife, especially having a joyous reunion with the last old dog that we had Tyson. Rest in Peace Ozzy, you were a good boy and thanks for all the memories that you created.
> 
> Also dedicated to the memories of:
> 
> David Prowse, 1935-2020.
> 
> Diego Maradona, 1960-2020.
> 
> Rest in Peace and I hope for the best for their friends and family.

Tony Stark didn't know how it could have gone wrong; things had been going so well. The Sokovia Accords to keep all the Avengers in check were in place and supported by everyone, the public learned of what happened in Siberia and were rightfully outraged on his behalf, Captain American Traitor and his band of rogue sycophants were locked up in the raft forever like they deserved to with his parents killer the Winter Soldier killed (who cares about pesky things like 'due process' or right to counsel?), he had adopted his son in all but blood Peter Parker after saving him from that hot but abusive Aunt May (she had nothing but bad intentions, after all she had the nerve to say that she was a bad influence ) and best of all he had Pepper back with him who helped with his campaign to become US President. He had plans to become President for Life on the entire planet and wanted to use his Iron Legion to make sure that the other countries offer no resistance.

It's what he deserved for making sure that the Avengers and himself were put in check.

However things went wrong: the entire continent of Wakanda disappeared (who dared to turn against the Accords and refused to acknowledge him as the leader of the US), his son Peter Stark disappeared with the stupid guards saying there was a force hoping to undo the mental brainwashing on him (of course he hadn't bothered to deal with the legal adoption process yet and was still busy trying to see about altering all records to say he was his biological father and his true name is Tony Stark Jr). But Rogers and his rogues disappeared from the Raft as well as well as his science bro Bruce Banner who was sent to the lab to be mentally 'convinced' that he was right like he had to do with Peter, such incompetence...

However the skies turned and the ground started falling apart with buildings, he was already doing his best trying to deal with the sudden disappearances of a lot of people on the planet so he was exasperated having to suit up and lead his Avengers to battle. The good people cheered him on but nothing they did worked, people kept dying praying to him and he saw a portal opening up. He had to make a strategic retreat.

He went to a wasteland of a world where he was surprised to find various versions of himself and other people that he knew, it seemed that they all came from different Earths in the Multiverse (which he didn't know could actually exist and therefore no one else could have figured it out) and the same things happened on their Earths: things went so well until people like Captain Traitor and his supporters disappeared and things went wrong with the world falling apart literally.

There were versions of him as the Winter Soldiers, versions of him that had Ultron turn good and join forces with their Tony to create benevolent dictatorships, ones that justifiably went all villain on Rogers and his supporters, ones that formed better teams than the Avengers and ones that were lucky enough to mentally 'convince' their Rogers to their sides. There were versions of Harley keener as Iron Man Jr (he was flattered but his son Peter Stark was the rightful heir to him) and versions of Peggy Carter who was of course his godmother. The ones assembled that were not him spoke of how their worlds watched as their Tony Starks were killed trying to fix things and it made everyone lose all hope.

Poor them, having their versions of him die.

They managed to create a machine together (leaded by the Tony Starks of course) to find where all the people that went missing on their Earths went, there was a giant figure in a dark blue cloak with a large head who said that he was one of the Watchers a race who watches over the Multiverse. He said that they rescued them all from the destruction of their worlds, all the ones they had a hope of being saved due to not being infected by the darkness of their Earths and tried to hopelessly fix the problems of their Earths. The watcher explained:

" _Your Earths, they exist in the section of the Multiverse called the Dark Multiverse. They are Earths that are created by fear and bad decisions where Evil was destined to win. Dark mockeries of how Earths are supposed to be. Earths were Thanos the Mad Titan had won and were the Sokovia Accords spearheaded by Tony Stark caused the downfall of their Earths. The good and valid points of the Sokovoia Accords like collateral damage and international borders brought down by the actions made in enforcing them and ignoring human rights violations. This world called Battleworld shall be made so you all can have a chance to rebuild._ "

They watched in fury as the Rogers assembled there bemoaned having failed to save their Earths only to be comforted by the others. There were Peter Parkers and... Tony Starks? Those phonies failed the name...

Tony and his allies decided they would fight to claim this Battleworld for themselves and take care of their enemies once and for all, make these Watchers pay for suggesting that their Earths were mockeries and not absolutely perfect except for having been betrayed and abused by all those who dare speak against their actions.

The other ones formed their own army and the Watcher was prepared and gotten the Avengers from the proper Multiverse to help fight against the dark infected Dark Multiverse monsters. The Steve Rogers all made the 'Avengers Assemble' rally cry at once.

The Dark Multiverse army was however not only outmatched by all the Tony Starks began arguing over eachother over who should be in charge. They refused to follow anyone else ever again if it was another versions of themselves and the others were hopelessly confused as they knew Tony Stark was always right but didn't know which one to answer.

President Tony was beaten by his own son Peter and Bruce who were both freed from the mental 'convincing' and his Rogers shattered his armor and Arc Reactor. He and his allies were defeated and would be sent to a prison where their Dark infection could not doom any other Earths.

He and the fellow Dark Multiverse Tonys in the army began fuming that they were always right and no exceptions except for trusting traitors. Watching over them being carried away ranting to his prison was a team of Avengers from the real Multiverse, to be specific of Earth-199999. The Tony Stark of that Earth saw an exaggeration of himself but couldn't help but find a glimpse of his worse aspects of himself in them.

Is this what it was like dealing with him; wow Steve, Happy and Pepper must be commended for their saint like patience. "Guys, if I ever get even close to as bad as these guys then you have my full attention to literally knock all the sense you can into me..." Tony told his team of Avengers and they didn't hesitate to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Reading about the Dark Multiverse in Dark Knights: Metal and Death Metal, I got the idea of what if the Team Iron Man fics exist in the Dark Multiverse some time ago. Let me go on a tangent that I hope we can agree that the Dark Multiverse and especially the Batman Who Laughs have kind of overstayed their welcome. Plus one Dark Multiverse earth was if the Anti Monitor won in Crisis on Infinite Earths was an Earth of him ruling over an Earth of anti matter. Except that doesn't make any sense as the events of that comic storyline affected the entire Multiverse so how does that work? Same for the one for Infinite Crisis.


End file.
